Locker Room Sonata
by maggienhawk
Summary: Sara is singing to Greg, and Grissom overhears. GSR. Response to a private challenge.


**Title: Locker Room Sonata**

**Author: Maggienhawk**

**Disclaimer: Um…nothing in this story is mine, except the yellow socks!**

**Summary: Sara is singing to Greg, and Grissom overhears. GSR. Response to a private challenge.**

**A/N: I had no intention of writing this evening, but AmbientFlames talked me into it, stating that I had nothing else to do. So I made her give me a challenge. This is the single most stressful thing I have ever written. Grrr.**

**Has to include the following:**

**1) Lava lamp  
2) Yellow socks  
3) A Stephen King reference  
4) Quote "You just don't like my ego."  
5) Sara has to sing. (must either be Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Jessica Simpson or Avril Lavigne)  
GSR pairing  
Takes place in the locker room  
Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg have to be there too**

Grissom walked toward the locker room before shift began, slowing as he heard a soft voice coming from within the room.

"I'm a genie in a bottle; you gotta rub me the right way…"

He stopped at the door, confused as to why Sara would be singing such an obscure song. And then he heard Greg's unmistakable laugh, as she continued.

"If you wanna be with me; I can make your wish come true…"

That was it. It was the last straw. He was sick and tired of the two of them flirting mercilessly at work, and was going to end it once and for all. He didn't want to be constantly reminded of what he could have with her.

He burst into the room determinedly and rounded the corner to come face to face with the entire former night shift.

As he suddenly appeared, Sara stopped singing, her cheeks flushing to a bright red as she lowered her head from his gaze. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg burst out laughing, tears forming in each of their eyes. Grissom was momentarily stunned at the presence of the three extra people, but soon the only look on his face was one of confusion.

"What on earth is going on in here?" He asked after the four had calmed down a bit.

Warrick, being the only one able to put words into a sentence, was the first to speak. "Sara lost a doozy of a bet."

"And this relates to her singing how?" Grissom still couldn't wrap his head around the situation.

Sara lifted her head and stared intently at a still laughing Greg, "Since I don't bet money here, unlike the general populous of Las Vegas, Greg said that if he won the bet, I had to sing the song of his choice in front of the entire swing shift and him."

"What was the bet?"

Greg, who was finally able to speak coherently, explained, "The case you gave us yesterday? The DB at the retirement community, his caretakers that were interviewed mentioned that he had a lava lamp that he insisted on having because it kept his memories of his wife alive. Apparently, she had given it to him as a present for one of their wedding anniversaries."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, and stated tersely, "Get to the point, Greg."

"Well, we didn't collect it on the initial walk through because it didn't seem important until we read the statements. When we found out that the cause of death was overdose of anti-depressants, we knew we had to go back and figure out whether or not he was poisoned. I told Sara that I thought the lava lamp had something to do with it all, and she didn't believe me. Turns out the guy was cheeking his meds and storing them in top of the lava lamp that comes off the lamp. We found residue on the inside, and there was presence of anti-depressants. He was waiting until he collected enough to OD. And then we were told that this wasn't the first time that he had tried to kill himself, but they could never figure out where he hid his extra meds. His nurse said that he missed his wife dearly."

The group of six was silent for a moment, as the true impact of the case hit them all. But it was Sara who was the first speak up. "Once we found that out, I still agreed to pay up on my end of the deal, just to put Greg in a good mood. He was kind of upset when he left last shift, so I gathered these guys together, and you know the rest."

Greg smiled, "I was so excited that Sara Sidle did something to make me feel so damn good." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Greg, shut up."

The young CSI looked back to Grissom, and smiled, "You just don't like my ego."

"No, I don't like you hitting on Sara."

Six pairs of eyes widened at the implication, his own included.

A few awkward moments passed, and then everyone scrambled, except for Grissom and Sara, each having their own excuse to get out of the locker room.

"I, uh, have to go write up the lava lamp report. It'll be on your desk within the hour."

"I've got to get home and have dinner with Linds."

"Yeah, Warrick and I have got to go log some over time on the case we had this afternoon, a couple of kids pulled a 'Carrie' at a middle school dance this afternoon. We've got to figure out what animal the blood came from."

Within minutes, the two were left alone, gazes locked.

"You know, it doesn't mean anything; Greg just does it for fun."

"I know, but I still don't like it. It's inappropriate."

Sara stood and turned to her open locker, slammed it and sighed. "You know what, Grissom? I think there's a reason you don't like it, and it has nothing to do with the fact that it's done at work."

He just stood there, contemplating what she had said. Was he that easy to read? "Sara, it's just that I wish I was able to flirt with you like that."

She smiled, and shook her head, "I don't want you to flirt like that. It's obnoxious, but it keeps Greggo in a good mood, so I let him. With you, I like things to be serious. It would be too weird if I had to sing 'Genie in a Bottle' to you."

"This is very true, although…" He trailed off.

"No! I will not sing Christina Aguilera for you Gil Grissom. Maybe something else, but not that."

He finally smiled, "I don't need you to sing for me. There are so many other things about you that I love more than your singing voice."

"Ouch, that hurt. And you will pay for it." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'm sure I will."

They leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted as the door to the locker room opened abruptly. They sprung apart, and tried miserably to look normal.

"Sorry guys, I just spilled blood all over my shoes and sock and I need my extra pair of socks." Nick ran over to his locker and opened it, pulling out a pair of bright yellow socks. He was completely oblivious to the extreme nervousness of Grissom and Sara as he shouted, "Damn you, Sanders! Ugh, he dyed my socks Big Bird yellow. I'm going to kill him, the damn chemist."

Nick could be heard as he ran down the hall, looking for Greg, as the two remaining in the room let out their breaths.

Sara was the first to start laughing, "That was a close call."

Grissom just nodded as he pulled her into his arms.

Just before their lips met, Sara spoke, "Although, I now know exactly how you will pay for your earlier comment. You better hide all of your socks from me, or I'll get Greg to dye them funky colors."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
